


Masquerading as a man with a reason

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crack, Heaven, based on "pre-covid finale plans", i guess technically this is also rpf, no beta we die like cas, since the entire kansas band makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: Dean's heaven, complete with new cameos and exciting plot twists. (AKA all these new rumors about 15x20 are making me go bananas)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Masquerading as a man with a reason

“Happiness is waiting for you,” Bobby says as he clinks his beer bottle to Dean’s, “You just gotta pluck up the courage to go inside.” 

He nods to the bar, which is clamoring with music and voices and joy. Funny, that, how Heaven can be so wonderful and so ordinary at the same time.

“You mean...” Dean can’t even bring himself to finish the thought, to dare to hope aloud.

Bobby grins. “Go get ‘em, boy.”

And so he does, mustering his courage to stand up, open the door to the bar and---

“Hello, Dean.”

And there they are. The entire Kansas band. Instruments held aloft as though waiting for his arrival to begin. 

“Hello, the entire Kansas band,” Dean whispers, barely able to contain his joy. After all, the only person he’d want to see more than the entire band of Kansas was, well...

The band steps aside, starting the opening strains of _Carry on my Wayward Son,_ and Dean feels his heart soar. The one person he desperately wanted to see in Heaven, here in the flesh. Dean’s emotions swell with the beat of the song.

“Hey, Jim.”


End file.
